The present invention is related to a sport implement, and more particularly to a buffering and shock-absorbing structure for racket string.
The conventional racket is equipped with a buffering member for achieving shock-absorbing effect. When hitting a ball, the buffering member serves to prevent the reaction force exerted onto the racket from being directly transmitted to the hand of a player and thus avoid injury of the player.
The above buffering and shock-absorbing structure cannot achieve optimal shock-absorbing effect for the racket. This is because that the buffering and shock-absorbing structure is deformed to buffer the external force. The resilient buffering structure is compressed and deformed by the tensioned string and thus fixed. Under such circumstance, naturally, the buffering ability of the buffering member is reduced. As a result, when hitting the ball, the reaction force may still lead to injury of the player.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a buffering and shock-absorbing structure for racket string, which can provide good buffering and shock-absorbing effect to protect a player from being injured by the reaction force when hitting a ball.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above buffering and shock-absorbing structure for racket string, which has a simple structure and is easy to process.
According to the above objects, the buffering and shock-absorbing structure for racket string of the present invention includes: a frame section having an inner frame face on inner circumference and an outer frame face on outer circumference, a receiving channel with a predetermined depth being formed on the inner frame face, at least one string hole outward extending through the frame section from the bottom of the receiving channel to the outer frame face of the frame section; at least one tubular grommet coaxially fitted in the at least one string hole; racket string inserted through the at least one grommet, one end of the racket string extending out of the grommet through the receiving channel and extending out of the open end of the receiving channel from the frame section; and at least one buffering and shock-absorbing section disposed in the receiving channel. Two opposite sides of the buffering and shock-absorbing section respectively abut against a corresponding side wall of the receiving channel and one side of the racket string.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: